Tarnished Gold
by fatetinhour
Summary: I never play hacked games. I know better. But my father gave it to me, so I have no choice. It talks to me. IT TALKS. Does this have something to God? AND WHY AM I FALLING IN LOVE WITH A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER? bad summary is bad, I know
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from reading a very good fan fiction on Devaintart about the creepy pasta Pokémon things. Just search these titles on YouTube, and you'll see what I mean: Blue Tears, Tarnished Gold, Creepy Black, and Lost Silver.

**The perspective is 1****st**** and it's I talking to the characters. Yeah, I know, "you stole the idea," but I don't give a shit. It's an interesting concept, and I would like to try it. I would like to thank *HearTheVoices (can be found on Devaintart) for giving me the inspiration. I'll be watching you **

**Enjoy!**

**-Scared the fuck out of me-**

Hi! My name's Damaris. I'm your typical, average teenager. Well, if you count being very spiritual, not wanting to date, reading all day, loving art average. I have dark brown hair and Dark brown eyes. I'm 5'3, I think, and a little bit overweight. Just a _little_ bit, okay? My hair reaches past my shoulders and curls at the end. I consider my looks below decent, but I could care less.

I'm pretty much a female gamer. My main game is Zelda, but I like Pokémon and Fire Emblem as well. I don't play Pokémon much anymore, but I do take up my DS and play. I have a GB that I rarely use, and a Wii. The reason why I don't play my GB anymore is that I was forced to sell my games for extra money for the bills. My Wii remote's batteries cannot be trusted; you can charge them and within 15 minutes, they go dead. I miss playing Twilight Princess.

My father, despite not calling and barely visits, still cares for me. He got me a tablet for art. But I couldn't download anything. Now I use it sparingly. The battery wastes too easy. A few months later, he got me a Pokémon: Gold & Silver as a way to make amends for the tablet. The game cartridge was scathed and looked old. There was a huge black X on it and a DON'T PLAY. From all the horror I watch, I immediately realize that those are _not_ good signs, and the game _could_ be hacked.

As I've stated before, I tend to watch horror, despite despising it to all hell. It seems I _like_ scaring the fuck out of myself. But _why_? I started questioning my sanity at one point. I know I'm completely sane, and can come off as an adult with the way I usually type. So I may have high intelligence. But I _do _read quite a lot, so that could be the reason why. I also have the tendency to rant. Now I'm off-topic.

Anyways, I really couldn't trust the game. What if something _horrible_ happened? What if it didn't even _work_? My curiosity got the best of me, however, and I got comfortable while inserting the game into the GB. As the opening cut screen showed, nothing was out of the ordinary. The Ho-oh still looked as beautiful as ever, the music stayed the same. Maybe this was all some kind of cruel joke? The same my father played on my grandmother when she called and asked her daughter, only to hear she was in the hospital? Or the time when he put dead lizards in my pool? There was only one way to find out.

After the short cinema ended, I went to the menu. Someone else had made a game, probably the previous owner. I smiled. It was probably a small little girl or boy who had as much fun as I did when I was younger. Then they grew up and sold the game to another little boy or girl. Or possibly gave it to one of their siblings and then _they_ sold it. Nevertheless, something, surely, horrible _must _have happened, for it to have a big X and a DON'T PLAY. I checked the time, and realized it was 9:00. Despite me sleeping late, I felt like playing it in the morning for some odd, strange reason. I brushed it off and turned off the GB.

-The next Morning-

I woke up early, as usual. My bed is under a window in my apartment, so it's usually the sunlight that wakes me up and what keeps me in bed. I looked over at the desk my mom put next to my bed and was shocked. There was a Pokémon: Gold & Silver all right….but not a GB version. A _DS_ version. My instant reaction was like most people: WTF. I looked it over. It still looked the same, with its X. instead of DON'T PLAY on the actual thing, it was on a note that appeared from nowhere. As I thought how to explain the unexplainable, the possibilities for the unimaginable, I quickly pondered magic. But magic didn't exist….right? Perhaps it was an act of God, such as my gift.

My mother and I have the gift of prophecy or the ability to see into the future. My mother rarely has these dreams, and they are _never_ wrong. They are never clear either. I also can see into the future, but in a different way. I rarely have any dreams. My gift is in deciphering messages given to me. The way the messages are brought out is by going to a certain place, at a certain time. Most of the time, the people or objects, resemble things from my past. The day before my father came to visit; I went to a local restaurant. I noticed a teenager holding a baby when I was eating. I later realized he looked very much like one of my father's friend's sons. When I was leaving, I noticed a man who looked at bit like my father. God had given a message to decipher. I thought that maybe my father would come visit. He did.

I have never really believed in magic, despite my OC being a sorceress. Was I destined for something greater then? Did God change my game? He must have. The movie, Prince of Egypt, briefly passed through my mind. The movie is an animated movie of the biblical story Moses. The scene where Moses learned the secret that the Queen and King kept from him was the one that passed my mind. He found out that he wasn't really a son of the King, but was adopted. I can clearly remember the Queen singing, "When the Gods give you a blessing, you don't ask why it was sent."

Sometimes God give us a blessing, even though we don't really want it. You should always be grateful if God chooses you as one of his servants to perform his wonders. It is quite an honor. Now I had a gift _and_ a blessing. I…I don't really know what a 13-year-old girl could do, but I would try nonetheless.

I started up the game and it was perfectly normal, just like yesterday. It started with the black screen, just like normal and how I remembered. Of what I could remember, I don't really have good memory. Instead of the normal, "What time is it?" I was greeted with, "Pokémon are nothing more than tools. Use them and throw them away." What kind of bullcrap was this? I didn't ever remember something like this happening. I thought Pokémon were supposed to be your friends, not tools that you can use.

After that, it faded to a scene where Gold was walking at night, alone at a route. He seemed hesitant about something, moving forward, only to stop. He looked at the direction he came in, went back, and then went forward. He moved slowly to the center of the screen, as if he was nervous about something. Without me touching the control pad, he moved! He freaking _moved_! Then he went back to the spot he was at and asked, his text gold, naturally, "Hello?"

I spoke into the mic, fearful for the worse. "Um, hi?"

"Are you my player this time?"

"Yes?" _what the hell is going on?_

"Are you going to help me?"

"The best I can."

His face smiled filled the top screen and he smiled. It went back, and a dialogue box that read, "Thank you," appeared. I had no idea what just happened, but I kept playing. The screen went black, and then showed where you first see Silver. The employees then leave, going their separate ways. It was still night, so it was obvious that they were going home and done for the day. Professor Elm also left, but stayed in town. I remembered his house was in town, so he probably went home. As I tired to leave, Gold wouldn't let me. Everything he responded,

"I can't leave yet," and went a step back. In desperation, I spoke into the mic, hoping he'd give me some needed answers.

"Why won't you leave?"

He looked at directly at the screen. "There's something in the lab I need to get."

"Then why don't you go through the door?"

"It's locked."

"And why would it be locked-. It's because everyone left, right?"

I thought I heard a laugh through the speakers, probably aimed at my stupidity. "Professor Elm and his employees always close all the windows and doors before leaving!" A sudden Happy Icon appeared above his head. So he was laughing at me.

"Haven't you ever heard of "forgetting?"?" I spoke angrily into the mic. Even though I am laid-back, jabs at my memory angered me easily and greatly, and my temper was a quick one.

"Sorry!" another Icon appeared. This one had a sheepish smile, with a sweat drop. I giggled a little. I had to admit; the Icon was quite cute. Another Icon appeared after I laughed. It showed shock and embarrassment. Did I embarrass him by laughing? I guess one would be surprised if someone laughed after they were angry.

"I know sometimes my Icons look silly." Yet another showed, one with a single sweat drop.

Wait, what? He knew about the Icons? What explanation could I have for this? Wait a minute…I remembered him saying in the beginning, "are you my player this time?" So at one point, someone must have talked to it, out of boredom, I could assume. After all, that's what I sometimes did with the Pokémon Platinum- though I never got an answer. I decided to ask him.

"How many players have you had?"

He shrugged. How is that even possible? "I don't know, probably over 30."

So he's gotten a lot. "When did people starting talking to you?"

"Around the 12 player, some little girl talked. Something about marrying her. I guess she liked me."

I tried to keep my laugh in check. Now this was getting hilarious. "Did you say yes?"

The typical vein pulse in a cartoon when someone got mad showed up. I must have pissed him off. "No!"

"Sorry dude, I couldn't help myself." I may be called a sick for this, but I'm a little bit of a sadist. There are some things I don't respond to and others I do by laughing. I also dearly enjoy messing with people.

'I can't marry anyone anyways. I'm a video game character stuck in some chip for the rest of my existence."

Unlucky for him, he was right. "And if I even wanted to marry someone, I would need to know them very well and I had to fall in love with them."

Of course, he would! Marriage is bond made out of love- or what I like to believe.

A Sweat drop Icon appeared. "You're not going to ask me to marry you, right…?"

Did he just assume what I thought he just assumed? "NO!" I screamed into the mic.

He fell back, with a Shocker Icon appearing. Oh dear…

I decided to stop talking with him, as it proving a huge waste of time. I thought about asking what exactly the "thing" was that he needed, but he was probably just going to say "I need something" until I took him there. I moved him back to the spot where he was when the scene started, and he walked through the wall. WTF?

"What happened?"

A Happy Icon appeared. Apparently, he was a happy-go-lucky person. "There was an open window, silly! Wait…You probably didn't see it, right?"

"No, I didn't." that was odd. Didn't he say the employees and the professor _always_ close the windows and doors before leaving?

"Remember when you said something about forgetting?"

"Yeah…"

"He probably forgot! The professor is the one who closes all the windows."

"Why would professor Elm forget?"

"He was in a hurry of some sort, from what I could tell."

"Why would he be hurrying to get home?"

A Sad Icon appeared. Was it something horrible? "His son, Silver, disappeared with no warning or clues whatsoever a couple of days ago. It's been almost a week since a report's been filed. He probably went to call the police for any news."

"Doesn't he have a phone in his lab?"

"I questioned him about it once. He said he didn't want his son lingering in his mind at work. He likes to mourn in private."

'Mourn? He thinks his son is dead?"

"There hasn't been any news. Plus many people have been dying for no reason. It's assumed that the cause all of the deaths may be murder."

"This is recent?"

"Yeah, about 2 days ago, my mom turned on the TV. The news anchor stated that the reason for all the people could be murder, as the police found the body of a little girl.

"How old?"

The sad icon turned a Dark blue. "Couldn't have been older than 4."

"How did they find her?"

"In a trashcan in Viridian City. The girl had no head. Or any clothes."

"Is it possible that she was raped?"

"She was. No one's dared to travel to Viridian since. Everyone is fearful that something like _that _may happen to them."

"I could imagine."

"Can we please stop talking about death? It's making me depressed."

I stopped talking and moved him around the lab. It was getting depressing and I didn't want to hear any more gruesome stories he may have to tell. The lab was typical and had no strange anything. Completely normal. The only thing I saw that could be considered out of order was the poke ball on the table. Was _this_ the thing Gold needed? It had to be; there was nothing else in the lab any 10-year-old would want.

"I finally got it!" No music played; just silence. It came to me that Gold possibly stole it. How it could something like _that_ not is condemned, especially in a Pokémon game? It was now clear to me. It was a hacked game. Oh, joy. I tried to go through the front door, but Gold wouldn't let me.

"The door is locked, remember? I don't have the key to close it again."

So that meant out of the window. After he went out the window, he said,

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. But you just stole it!"

A Sigh Icon appeared combined with Sad one. "Professor Elm was supposed to give one to me, but his mind has been on his son. The other two Trainers did the same thing as well."

"Two other Trainers _stole_?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it! I stole whatever was left."

"Which is a Totodile?"

"Aw, I wanted a fire type. But water is good too."

"HEY! In Pokémon Platinum, I _always_ pick Piplup and _always_ beat the fucking game."

"Oh, you must be talking about one of the newer games."

"You know about that?"

"One of my more recent players was talking about his games. My game isn't the only one, is it?"

"Nope."

"Figures. Anyways, do you want to name the thing?"

"I love naming things! In fact, I've always named my Piplup, Pip. Even in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon."

A Laughing Icon appeared. "That's kind of a silly nickname!"

"I know." I said blushing.

"You look cute when you blush."

_What_ did he just say? I looked cute when I _blushed_? What was going on?

"You can _see_ me?"

"Didn't I tell you? No wait, I haven't. Yes, I can see you."

"I need a nap."

"Can I watch you sleep?"

"Um, sure. I don't why."

"Make sure to plug in the charger."

I did as I was asked, and left the DS on the table next to me, with its charger plugged in. As soon as I turned the fan on, I turned my back.

"I want to see your face, not your back!"

I turned around. "But if the fan blows in my face, I'll probably get a cold or a clogged nose." That's what usually happened.

"Can't you plug in the charger somewhere else?" remembering the other outlet near this clothes rack at the end of my bed; I moved my bed and plugged the charger there. I put the DS on the bed next to me.

"Better?"

"Much better."

I fell asleep, hearing the soft music from the DS playing. I assumed it was Gold trying to help me fall asleep. When I woke later that day, around 5, I was shocked to see what greeted me. It was-

-JOSE JALAPENO ON A STICK BABY-

**Jose Jalapeno on a stick is a puppet from the act of Jeff Dunham. He is HIRLAOUS, folks, FUCKING HIRALOUS. I thought this was getting too long, considering my standards. **


	2. A Horrible Dream

**Many people are faving but not reviewing! There was one person who reviewed though, Lullaby I think?**

**Lullaby- thanks! I'll be uploading more soon.**

**Come one people you know me! I always respond to reviews! **

**-Sound the bugle now-**

"_Writing should always depict a world of its own, weaving life into a barren land. I may not have reached the level yet, but I wish to reach it soon. As I continue writing, I try to find my motivation, so that I may keep racing in this big race of Life." I wrote this one evening, having a dream that recalled my simple views on life._

_-End of thoughts-_

_I walked through a long highway. It was the deepest color of red I had ever seen, making one recall the darkest horrors. Sadly, this would not the end of it. Along in this hallway were people, poor people, with their heads cut off and blooding pouring from the horrible wound. I try to examine them, but a voice in my head sadly said, "Don't look." _

_The voice sounded exactly like Gold, but when I looked back, there was no one there. Only more bodies with their heads cut off. Was my mind playing tricks on me? I had no way of knowing. As I continued walking, I saw heads without bodies. I tried to examine them as well, but the same voice cam in my head, saying the exact same line in the exact same tone, "Don't look."_

_I continued walking, because when I tried to go back, the hallway wouldn't let me. I was stuck in this…__**nightmare**__…I hoped this was all a dream that I would wake up from soon. As more bodies keep appearing, I noticed why no one even came to Viridian. Everyone here died as most gruesome death…I felt like crying at the loss of life. This tragedy should never happen._

_More bodies kept appearing, making a small pathway I had to follow. Soon I heard screams. Some were short and some were drawn out, as if someone was being tortured. As I continued further, the screams become more frequent and louder. I felt as though I was in some torture chamber. I just wanted it to end. To leave this horrible place and never look back. _

_Then I reached a room with a deep red color. I assumed this was to say blood was in the room and indeed, it was. Small puddles of blood were on the floor, though there were little bodies. In the room where four people. Silver and a Typhosion, with another man and his Pokémon. _

"_Where am I!" I demanded, but they paid no attention to me. As though I were invisible. _

_Silver approached the man. The man's Pokémon attacked Sliver's Typhosion, and apparently killed it. As the Pokémon fell and turned to grey then disappeared. I screamed. I wanted this to end; I didn't want to see anymore of this. The man turned to Silver._

"_You tired to save your friend Sliver. You think he's really worth saving? How many times have I told you, Silver? Pokémon are tools to be used. Humans are too. Mew Two, kill him!" The Pokémon did not follow his master's orders._

"_You are no longer useful…"_

_The Pokémon attacked his master. The man's scream was long and loud. It seemed as though Mew two was torturing them. After 6 minutes of brutal torture, the man disappeared. It then turned to Sliver. _

"_Not useful."_

_It killed him as well. Then it turned to poor, frightened me. I was next on its list. I felt like crying. Crying like a little girl would and scream for mommy and daddy. It got closer and I slowly backed away. I was going to prolong this as long as possible. Suddenly it quickly moved forward to strike, but … Gold. He appeared and took the blow. A spurt of blood appeared from his lips as he fell to the floor, dead._

_His body did not vanish and I fell to the floor, now crying my heart out. I placed my head on his chest, screaming, "No, Gold, please!" Mew Two only stood there silently as I grieved the lost of a...I'm not sure what he was to me, but he was important. I heard a cough come from Gold and I felt my hopes spring up. He weakly grabbed my hand. _

"_I….I couldn't let you die….You're too young... *cough*….I wants you to know…"_

"_What?" I sobbed out. If he were to be alive, he would not be much longer. _

"_I love you…You were the best player a character could as for…," he coughed out more blood, "And I want you to know….that I love you with all my heart and I want to live for me…Goodbye…" he breathed his last breath and I felt my heart break in two. Why did this have to happen! Gold, no…_

"_It seems as though you were loved. I was loved once two," Mew Two said all of the sudden. I could utter nothing but sobs. He gently grabbed me from Gold and took me into his arms._

"_I'm sorry."_

_I continued crying as I heard shushing noises. Then I heard Gold calling me…But he was dead…How could he be calling me?_

"_Demi, Demi wake up."_

_-End of sad dream-_

"Huh?" as I woke up, I found myself in the arms of Gold. How was this possible! But then I thought this was not the time to question such things. He looked better than his sprite lead on. His was still wearing his cap, but no shirt. He was making hushing noises, and I felt my face. I was crying.

"It's going to alright…"

-I think that's enough of emotion for this chapter-

**I cried 4 times**. **All right, I issue a challenge. Before you review, I want you to listen to Falling rain and Sound the bugle now. I listened these songs to while writing. I want you to write that whole dream paragraph while listening to those songs before reviewing. Then tell me how you feel. These songs are from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron by the way. Sorry for short chapter. **


	3. Thinking

**I am so sorry for my absence; forgive me as the words flow.**

**-Zelda and peach catch up-**

_Love is abstract; such is the same with all emotions. I have never felt true love before, and I don't think I will for a long time. However, I do know that there's a little red string on my pinky. It's a string I cannot see, but is there nonetheless. And on the other side, there is person meet for me._

_-onto the story-_

"It's going to be alright."

I was shocked at what I was hearing. Gold was real, and he was here before me. He keep repeating those words over and over. It was just too much for me... I fell unconscious.

-sorry, no inspiration-

"Ugh..."

I shook my head as I slowly woke up. My head hurt like hell, and I couldn't see clearly. I checked the clock. It read: 2: 20 AM. So it was very early in the morning...How long did I sleep for? It didn't matter. In the midst of my thoughts, I suddenly heard breathing besides my own. I looked over to my side. It was Gold... He had long taken off his cap, and was still shirtless. It was to be expected in Miami. It was almost always hot or warm here.

His hair was a raven color, but I wondered about his eyes. Where they gold as his name suggests? Perhaps yes, perhaps no. I was still curious either way. I would have to wait for morning though. I didn't feel like waking him up. I softly fell back on my bed to return to slumber, but I couldn't. It seemed it was "Roaming The House" time.

I got off the bed as gently as I could, as not to disturb Gold. I put some sandals and walked out the door. There was little to do in the house, so I left. I walked to the to the balcony to gather some thoughts.

As I approached the balcony, I was hit with a sudden breeze. It was windy and cold tonight. That didn't matter to me. All I wanted to was to think clearly for once after this whole ordeal and be done with it. I grabbed the railing as I stared lovingly into the night sky. There were times in my childhood that I was scared of heights. I just couldn't stand tall building, balconies etc.

Later in life, I learned how not to be afraid, and gained a sudden urge to fly. Funny, how life works. Another gust of wind to my face reminded me of how cold it was. I should have brought a jacket or something. As I reprimanded myself, I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist. It was Gold, wasn't it?

"Aren't you cold?"

I laughed. "Not anymore, thanks to you." I noticed his eyes. There were of a amber color. I felt a little inferior with my dark brown eyes. They were typical.

"You really should get inside. You'll catch something."

"I don't mind."

"Let's go inside anyways."

"Kay."

-the next morning-

Resentment is a funny thing, you know. You say you hate something or someone then later on, it turns out you don't. Funny, how it works like that.

Sometimes, random thoughts cross my mind and I'm left wondering, "why did I think that?" It seems I like to question myself at times. But how much truth is there to question, I wonder? When this world ends, will it turn out all lies? Huh. I think the dandiest things.

**-sorry for a short chapter-**

**Updated as requested. Why don't you people give me ideas? **


	4. Memories

**No one's reviewing. Wow, what a surprise. They ask for an update, and they don't appreciate it. **

**-I feel a weakness coming on-**

_The realms of my dreams are far greater than my reality. _

-Okay, let's get started-

_A young, lively girl with flame like hair and bright green eyes squealed at the sight her mother presented one Christmas morning. It was a Game Boy Heart Gold and Silver game. The girl greatly loved Pokémon and thanked her mother for the wonderful gift. She ran to her bedroom to play. A few hours later, she randomly spoke to the game. _

"_You know, I wish you and I could get married." The flame head girl said lovingly. One of Gold's emotion icons showed up. It was one of surprise and disgust. Marie, that young girl, wanted to marry him… Would he get no end of the fan girls? Gold sighed. _

_-next person, please-_

"_Dude, I can't believe you got this game from a little girl." _

"_She was crying after she finished the game. Saying something about monsters."_

"_The ranch hand will protect me, won't you?" The southern bell laughed and kissed his lover. Jamie was the type to make fun of damsels by always pretending to be one. Mac didn't care for it much, but Jamie still had a good heart when he wanted to show it. It was worth a few jokes. Jami e had also been helping him with the game, him being the only reason he got so far. _

"_This city is awfully empty. I mean, even Twinleaf in Platinum is filled with people."_

"_That's the starter?"_

"_Yeah. Wait, I think I hear screaming coming from the game."_

"_Ah don't think there's supposed to be screaming."_

"_Nope. Enter the gym; I think it's coming from there." _

_The game looked like it was taking an eerie turn for the worst. However, with encouragement from Jamie, he pulled through. The hallways turned blood red with headless NPCs showing up everywhere. Jamie volunteered to play for Mac, before the cowboy had a heart attack. Curiosity was getting the best of them. They screamed at the sight that greeted them. _

_-Last person, didn't actually play-_

_A tall, Cuban man walks up to a weary boy with a cowboy hat. His eyes were full of tears as he manned a small shop of sorts. The man assumes the boy doesn't want to let go of his things. He then looks over to a jar, marked "How much longer?" He is confused but decides not to ask. The boy looked as though he had been through something traumatic. His attention is caught by a Game Boy game. _

"_How much for this?" The Cuban asked with a slight accent. _

"_That right there," he softly began, "is completely free, sir. I don't want nor need it." _

"_Why are you selling anyways?"_

"_To pay for a…close friend's funeral. My family is poor, so we have to sell whatever we can." _

"_I understand." The Cuban left the ranch hand to his mourning. He lifted a stray blonde strand from his face. Jamie had always said his ranch hand would protect him. He always said it, be a joke or said as the truth. It was one of Mac's favorite lines. _

"_I couldn't protect you this time." He said sobbing._

_-Back to the present-_

All of his memories ran like a train in his mind. His game, _his_, had caused plenty of catastrophe and sorrow. The game had a strange effect on reality, and if you angered it, it had severe consequences. Demi, besides the dream, was happy to be playing and spending time with him. She just couldn't wait to name the Totodile he had stolen. He couldn't wait much either.

-Yeah sorry-

**Maybe I'm just overwhelmed by my other fics. I don't know. I'll try to make the other chapter longer though. **


	5. The Bitter Truth

**I just got a review. A review that I have been waiting** **for a **_**very long time. **_**I don't mind the praise, the constant followers, and people actually reading my stories. But I hardly get critiques. Ever. I've only gotten like three? So that upsets me. But I finally got one. I'll write here. **

**It's from an **omar7812. Let's see what they have to say.

**This is a very unique kind of story, with an interesting plot and style. So far, you keep a well balance on the story, and an above average theme. Chapter-wise, it's well connected and maintains that mix of witty, serious, and upbeat. I don't know if this is a good idea per se, but you could probably explain more on the character's relationship, or you could probably make it so something goes awry(such as some sort of "evil being" that appears from the game.) That could probably explain the "DON'T PLAY" in the first few chapters. **

**Aside from that, this is a kind of a "relief" from the typical stories seen, and I'm liking this so far. Hope this idea helps. –MKA**

**I'm not quite sure what MKA means. Thank you for the review though! I'll definitely see if I can implant that into this chapter. **

**The next two reviews come from Kissing Link who helped me with the last chapter, and a guest called Soul Scream. **

**Kissing Link- Thanks! I really didn't think did that well. **

**Soul scream- I don't really think my story will haunt anyone… **

**-Damn, this AN was long-**

"What should we name it?"

"I don't know. I've never named a Totodile before."

It felt weird, having a conversation with a video game character. The thought of having one with a video game character never had crossed my mind. Of course, this was before I came crossed this hacked game. It was so strange how something so little could change the whole world. My whole world, at least.

"Maybe we should do what you did with Piplup."

"Name it Toto?"

"Any suggestions, smart one?"

There went of his icons again. He was annoyed, with a puffing face appearing above him. I could also slightly hear him mumble about something, but it was too strained to hear clearly. Just what was on Gold's mind? I recently started to notice after the events of my horrible nightmare, that he would mumble something to himself. The expression he wore was one that looked like he was about to watch someone dead before his very eyes. I had asked him, but I never received an answer, if I ever got one. It was always, "It's none of your business," or an extremely vague answer, "It's my fault." Why is it his fault? I would ask, but I knew it was worthless and would bear no fruit.

"Stop spacing out!" Gold now a completely red bubble above his head (that was new) with the pulse sing white. I was so caught up in my thoughts about Gold; I forget we had to name our Totodile. I called it ours, because technically, it was. He would not have been able to get the Pokémon without my help. Without Gold, the whole game was useless to me. It felt right to call it ours anyways.

"Sorry. Um, how about Todo?" The reply was a face palm.

"We are sticking with Toto, thank you very much."

"I said sorry!"

"Not for the name."

"Okay, I'm sorry for picking a bad name then." Was it I or was he starting to nick pick at me? I hated nick picking. Why point out all my faults when you have your own to deal with? For some reason, Gold started laughing. I wasn't sure what though.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your... Your face," he said, trying to stop laughing, "Your face when you're angry… It's just so…funny!"

Knowing Gold, everything about me seemed either cute or funny. It was frankly annoying. "It's not funny!"

He eventually stopped laughing and calmed. "You know, you're right. It's not funny."

"Finally!"

"It's hilarious, and you're stupid for falling for that dumb, total overused trick!" He was half-right. I was stupid for falling for the trick, but my faces weren't funny. I decided to leave fuming for later. I moved right along, selecting the enter button.

_Don't name it, you stupid girl! You're only bound to be attached to it. Haven't I already told you? Pokémon are tools; use them, and throw them away…_

Gold stopped laughing. He grew stiff, and very scared. "What happened? Who was that?" I asked, but there was no answer. A small bubble appeared, containing three dots. He then started to speak. "He's referred to as "The Voice" before we find out who he actually is. He's the cause of every player's trouble."

"How so?"

"If you upset him enough, he'll kill you. He does that to everyone."

"How does he kill people if he's in the game?" It was a morbid curiosity to be sure, but I needed to know.

"He does what I do. He leaves the game and then does what he needs to do. After all the dirty work is done, he goes right back and no one suspects it was he. Who would suspect a game anyways?"

Is that why the "DON'T PLAY" was written? Because some poor soul was killed? Someone thought the game was cursed? Inside, I felt like crying and blocking everything I heard out. People didn't want to face the truth. They would rather fall for the lies. But you couldn't run from the truth, and the truth was if I continued playing, I could possibly die.

"…"

"Look, I didn't want to scare you. That's not why I told you this." He sat down on the ground near his house. "I was thinking about events that happened some time ago." A sigh came out of him. "Even though I haven't known you for long, I still care. I don't want to see another person dead because it's my fault."

"That's why you say it's your fault, isn't it?"

"…I didn't warn them like I did right now. I never talked to them, thought nothing would happen… Look where that thinking got me."

I gave a bittersweet smile. "You're not perfect. You did what you thought was best."

He gave me a smile back. "Thanks."

-Scene Change (now in Gold's pov!) -

She had fallen asleep quickly tonight. I had to keep watch of her, lest that _monster _comes knocking. I sat in the edge of her bed, watching the clock tick away. I never understood why humans were so attached to time. They always had a clock around, always had to check the time like some lunatic. But, I'm not human, so how could I understand without someone explaining it to me? I sighed. A video game character didn't care for time. After all, we never die, so why?

"…Gold…"

Demi mumbled in her sleep. She must have been dreaming about me… I turned my back to her once again. I could felt it in my chest. I was being attached to her. I wasn't supposed to do that. Since the first day, when I was made, I was taught- "Never get attached to the player." It was far too much trouble, and would never work.

"…Sorry…"

It broke my heart so much.

-Scene change, and back to norm pov-

I had accidently fallen asleep again, and when I woke up, it was the early hours. Even though it was 4 am, my mother hadn't returned. Hopefully she didn't notice Gold walking around. She would have a heart attack, and blame it all on me. As I got up, I noticed an arm draped over my waist, as well a leg over my own.

"Gold?"

He must have kept watch over me most of the night and fallen asleep. I felt grateful, but horrible at the same time. It'll entirely my fault if he dies of exhaustion and little sleep. To prevent that from happening, I'll have to shut the game, and sell it or keep it somewhere safe and never play again. I was sure Gold wouldn't agree, but I could not bear to watch him suffer. I had to stop it before it began.

-End I guess-

**Now onto those other fanfics I have neglected. **


	6. You're not my friend anymore

**I don't feel that good right now, but I'll try to write as best as I can. I had three reviews today, which is good. Let's get down to them. Also, as a side note, if someone already pointed out a flaw or an error, please do not follow suit. I don't need a dozen people pointing out the same mistake. **

**Kissing Link- I've already told you what I needed to tell you. **

**Aceswild13- It's not very original. After all, it's a creepypasta. I'm sure there are **_**dozens **_**more worth your time… **

**Omar7812- Again, don't point same mistakes. Oh, more praise. Thank you very much! Again, I still don't know about the average fan fiction in Pokémon… **

**-Inherit Nothing-**

_I wasn't exactly sure where I was. In front of me lay nothing but blue and white. Was it a dream? Was it heaven? I unsteadily placed one of my feet onto the white layer from my little stand. It felt like cotton. I let my fear melt away as I jumped from the stone pedestal, and danced. I couldn't help myself. Something inside of me, it was screaming, "Dance!" So, I followed its order and did the only dance I knew: ballet. _

_It was embarrassing to admit, but I took ballet classes as a child. However, since I never had the desire, or the talent, taking my classes seriously was a challenge. It was especially difficult seeing, as I never stayed on one thing if it never gave me excitement. By the end of the year, I just about hated it. However, I could still hear my teacher's words inside my mind…_

"_Dance is grace and rhythm. You must always remember that, or you'll never get anywhere." _

_I stopped dancing, not feeling the desire anymore. I needed a different priority, which was easy. I needed to find a way out of here, if I could find it. Suddenly, I fell to my knees, bowing to some unknown entity. My head jerked forward. Something or someone was controlling me. _

"_Stop! Stop this instant! I'm not some puppet you can play with!" There was that voice again, now yelling, "Yes! Let that temper rise. It's the only way you can get out of here!" My head jerked again, moving left and right. I wasn't sure why the voice said my temper would help. My anger would do nothing in this situation. Then, I heard a voice, sweet and soft as an angel. It was singing something I didn't recognize…_

"_**Enemy." **_

_The white started to swirl upwards, creating an image of its cotton mass. It was a tall man, with his back toward me. It must have been "The voice," for I did not know what he looked like. The image soon vanished. _

"_**Familiar friend." **_

_The layer of clouds, as I decided to call it, formed another image. This one, however, was of Gold. He was smiling. This dream had to end. I had enough of this drama. I wanted it to end. The clouds split into two forms this time. _

"_**My beginning and my end." **_

_One of them was I, at a younger age. It was when I first got Pokémon, and I was smiling brightly as my mother handed me the package containing the game. It was a happy memory, the other one…not so much. It was I, near my current age. I was lying on the floor, bleeding with a knife in my chest…_

_-End of Dream-_

...I didn't remember when I fell asleep. It started to happen more often. I didn't know when or how I fell asleep. It was just so random and…frightening. Thankfully, Gold would always help when I suddenly dozed off. I was so sure; I had gotten a plate from the kitchen to put my breakfast, and then…dark.

"You'll be okay."

"No, something's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you, you're just being hysterical!"

"No I am not!"

Gold and I frequently got into arguments about my condition. I knew _something _was wrong, but Gold wasn't listening. His fear of me dying blocked everything out, even the slightest of possibilities. While he refused to listen, I, for one took matters into my own hands. I wouldn't have excepted Gold to help me in everything, nor should I have done so.

For the next few weeks, everything looked fine. We had made progress, despite our constant bickering, which consisted of stupid things, I'll admit. However, even though Gold acted fine, he slowly distanced himself. I noticed that each time I played, less and less of his cute little icons appeared. I saw none.

"…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why haven't you been talking to me? Every game session, it's complete silence!"

"Does that bother you?"

"Of course it does! What happened to that happy-go-lucky Gold? Huh?"

"Nothing happened."

"The evidence says otherwise, Watson. You've…changed. I want to know what's wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong. You're being hysterical."

"Again with that accusation?"

"I'm telling the truth, aren't I?"

I simply couldn't understand! No matter how many times I tried, it was the same "You're being hysterical," response. I then realized something. Sleeping for days on end, the dreams I had made me realized. I was being stupid. I was. Gold was never going to change his ways. Was the Gold I saw the real him? Or was it another lie? People, when they change, they never go back to who they used to be. It was a fool's errand to ever even have thought Gold would change back to the Gold before "The Voice." I was so stupid for thinking that, wasn't I? And I knew better, too.

-Scene Change (Gold's pov) -

"What are you doing? You're hurting her. Why?"

I hurt her, and there was a voice that reminded me every day. I had been trying to distance myself from her, to make separating easier. I was clearly going about it wrong. In the end, I not only hurt her, but I also hurt myself. Every time we talked, it was another argument, and I always started it. I didn't know how I forced myself to watch her cry. "The Voice" must have been changing me.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you even mean it?" There she went, crying again, looking at me as if I was a monster.

"Of course I do! We're friends, right?"

"No," she slowly shook her head, walking away, "we stopped being friends a long time ago."

That was the last argument we had within a few days. I really did become a monster, didn't I? I felt so ashamed. I was once a hero, and now I was a monster.

-Mystery pov-

"Master, everything appears to be going well. When shall you kill the girl?"

"Soon, Mewtwo. She hasn't angered me yet."

"I understand, but we need to-"

"Silence! You shall do what I _say._"

"Yes."

Giovanni, also known as "The Voice," sat in his chair, enjoying the destruction he had caused. It wouldn't be too long from now. However, there was one little problem that would prevent him from accomplishing his task. _That wretched woman, _Giovanni scowled, _she won't interfere again. _The woman he was thinking of was named Damaris Fatetin. She was considered an ancient vampire, born in a floating island, hidden from humanity. To make matters worse, she was also a goddess, and a good one at that.

"You're not happy to see me, I presume?"

"How did you get here?" He refused to look at her.

"You know, the old transportation," Damaris said, fumbling with a strand of her hair, "teleportation works wonders."

"You just won't give up, will you?"

A grin appeared on her face. "I shan't. It is my _duty _to protect humanity, Geo. Haven't we already gone through this?"

She spoke the truth. In their short, but full of hate, history, she made it known- "I'm the top one, and you're just a dog." She had made it perfectly clear. It was her duty to protect humanity, and it was his job to destroy.

"I've always wondered," that stupid grin of hers turned into a sadistic smirk, "are you controlled by some evil demon or spirit? I know you're the bad guy, but dang, murdering children? That's pretty low."

"Are you searching a black relationship with me with that smirk of yours (1)!? I'm not interested!"

She didn't stop smirking. "I'm afraid not. Even if I did feel black for you, I would never go after… _you. _After all, why try to start a relationship with someone who not sure what they're even doing this for? Sounds much too complicated for my tastes." A sudden cut appeared on Giovanni's face.

"You bitch." Damaris only laughed as she licked the blood of his face.

"Admit it. You're the one with the black feelings, not me. I'm the one with a kismesis, you know. Now tell me, why _do _you kill children? Something tells me you only brought the subject of black romance to avoid answering."

"No."

"No what, dear? Be specific. Do I have to take you over again?"

"No, I'm not being controlled."

"Then why?"

"The person who made this hack. He made me this way. There is no other answer, slut."

"Is that so? That's a damn lie and you know it. You _chose _this path."

-And end-

**Homestuck reference! In Homestuck, there are four quadrants, split in half. Red and black. Just look it up. It'll take too long here- never mind. We're doing this. We're making this HAPPEN. **

**Red quadrants: matespirit, moirial. **

**Black quadrants: kismesis, auspice. **

**Matespirit- Troll's version of regular human romance. Not much that I can tell you that you already haven't assumed. **

**Moirial- Best friends who keep each other sane.**

**Kismesis- Sexual enemies. **

**Auspice- When a Kismesistude gets way out of hand, and interrupts other relationships, the kismesis gets a third party to try to calm everything down. **

**I hope this information helps. **


	7. The EndOr is it?

**No responses to reviews today seeing as my computer is running kind of slow. It's getting quite annoying, trust me. Since Winter break is coming within a few days, I'll have more time to write! Yay! **

**-Stop and stare~-**

_She was the first person I met that I could talk to. She listened, instead of throwing me out. But I really hurt her, didn't I? I was such a fool, and now I payed the price..._

I sat on my bed, staring at the game I held in my hands. Gold hadn't talked to me, as he always did each morning. He was refusing to talk to me. I started to not care. The relationship had been damaged, and it was dangerous to repair it. I took several pieces of paper to create a small sailboat.

"I'll send you off, Gold. Somewhere that's far away from here. Where you can be happy. Cause I sure as hell ain't doing it."

I wasn't used to making sailboats, especially large ones, so it took the internet and a few tries before I did it. I wrote "Sorry" on one side and "Be happy" on another. It was the best I could do.

"I only hope you can forgive me, for all the things I've said."

-Scene Change-

"This will all end soon. I feel it in my very bones Damaris."

"I feel it too, Digala. I feel it too."

-Scene Change-

_This was for the best, _I kept telling myself. Nothing would change unless one of us took action, and since Gold refused, I did it myself. It was a cloudy day; the forecast said it would rain later into the night. I prayed to God that someone would find the small sailboat before then. I thought would be able to let Gold quietly, but no, he finally came out.

"Just what are you going to do?" His voice cracked as he spoke. He looked hurt.

"If you love something, you let it go, Gold. They say if it returns to you, you get to keep it forever..."

"If it doesn't, it was never yours." Gold didn't need to finish for me, but he did. He did.

"You aren't mine, Gold and I'm not yours. I am a real life person, and you are a video game character. Even if we're just friends, this is obviously going to turn into something more. It's the stupid truth!" I promised I would not cry. It would only make it harder than it already was. However, my emotions didn't agree with my mind. Tears began spilling don my face like the broken doll I was.

"We can try-"

"No." I kept him at an arm's length. This would end, damn it! "This has to stop, Gold. And it will. You will get in your game, and we'll never have to see each other again." I sobbed out the last words. Those venomous words.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"What? No, absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Why don't you just leave!?"

-Scene Change-

After almost getting into a fist fit, he entered back into his little game chip, without his little farewell kiss. I would have none of that, that stupidity. This was supposed to formal, short and sweet. I let the sailboat leave from my cold hands, slowly drifting in the water toward God knows where.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

I refused to look back when I said it. There was no need. As I walked away, the sudden weight on my heart grew heavier.

-And end! -

**For **_**this **_**story, that is. Sorry this chapter was short, and not good. **


End file.
